


Dark Forest

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Sex, disabled main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Hannibal just escaped from Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. Will is a professor of entomology at the University in a relationship that deteriorates rapidly. Days before Hannibal's escape, Will suffers a car accident that will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
Hannibal was exhausted, he was hurt. That security guard against security regulations had a knife with him. Something Hannibal did not count on. But even though he had stabbed him in the end, the knife had been of help and ended the life of his own bearer.

Fortunately he had stabbed him in places that were not vital and because of the size of the blade they were shallow cuts. But if the guard had hit a lung, the story would be different.

Probably the next day's headlines would be about how the heroic security guard Mathew Brown had managed to thwart the escape of the most feared cannibal killer in the country.

Hannibal had listened, thanks to his delicate sense of hearing, to the quiet nightly conversations between the former Dr. Abel Guideon and Mathew.

He smiled as he disinfected his wounds, remembering how he had slaughtered Mathew and then he had accurately thrown the small knife at Guideon's heart through the bars.

After healing his wounds he appropriately changed his clothes for those of a nurse which were in the laundry area, put on a disposable mask and wash his face and arms in the bathrooms. He slipped to the lockers and forcibly opened one of them to steal an ID and car keys. He turned over the identification that hung on his chest so that the photo could not be seen.

He needed a hostage. Someone who was weak to be able to go out with the victim in a hospital wheelchair. Once in the victim's house, he would force him to help him, knowing that his life and that of his family would be in danger if he did not help him obtain the necessary documents and money that he kept in secret locations. After which he would kill the hostage. It would  be seen as suicide or homicide followed by suicide if he had family.

He hoped the victim did not have children. Otherwise he would have to drug them with the compounds he had stolen from the hospital to brainwash them. It would distort the image of his face becoming a monster in his eyes and thus it would be impossible to obtain an identikit from the children. He did not kill children, they reminded him of Misha. He was a predator but he would never be that kind of monster.

He walked through the corridors at the same speed as the medical staff, quickly. He entered several communal rooms where there were three patients per room.  He read the medical records by the foot of the beds. With a stolen cell phone He took photos of those that seemed to have potential.

In the third room he entered, he did not even see the medical records of the first patients. He went to the last stretcher. All his senses waned, his focus on his sight and his mind blank.

He moved silently. When he was next to the patient, he allowed himself to admire the Raphaelite features. Ethereal beauty. Androgynous beauty.

He stroked his pale cheek and with his fingers moved the curls of his forehead that were wet with sweat. He touched with the tips of his fingers the delicate nasal arch going down to the slightly parched lips.

He took a picture of the tablet with the medical records. One picture per page and went to a nurse station that was unoccupied. He observed one where only a nurse was sleeping with her head resting on her forearms.

He felt the cloth with chloroform in his pocket and sat silently at the computer. He entered the archives. He found what he was looking for. Will Graham had been admitted after having suffered a traffic accident. A name that belonged to the companion who had died at the site was attached. Francis Dolarhyde.

According to the file he was the person to be contacted in case of emergency if something happened to Will Graham. Because of his wounds Will would be confined to a wheelchair. Perfect.

The nurse was still sleeping. Hannibal returned to Will's room and bundled him up in a wheelchair. He walked slowly towards the parking lot of the hospital. And he began to press the button on the car key chain until he came to one that was activated. He opened the car and climbed Will carefully. He folded the wheelchair and placed it at the backseats He got in the car and started driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
It was enough. Will was tired and fed up. He did not want to shed any more tears. The relationship was not going anywhere. Things only got worse. The discussions were more frequent each time. The distance between them grew more with each passing day.

They did not even have intimacy anymore. Will could not stand Francis touching him. He imagined that Francis had been with this woman and then touched him. The brunette woman.

The only time he saw her was in her own bed when one night after giving a night class at the University he arrived without having previously called Francis. He had found them in bed, naked and had thrown the clothes of both to the street. Closing the door behind him. Francis had returned the next day begging him for a second chance. Will had agreed but it was not the same anymore.

He had noticed days before discovering his infidelity that Francis's behavior and libido had changed abruptly, even though he said it was because of the stress of working at the zoo.

In the present they were arguing for Lord knows what. Because the arguments had diverge to mistakes and old guilts. They argued for everything and for nothing and more and more everytime.

They had been doing this for twenty minutes, they were in the car and the volume of recriminations had risen to shouts. Francis was driving fast with anger.

Only a few seconds of distraction were enough from Francis and the world stopped around Will. All in silence. Everything moved very slowly. Will felt true panic for a second and then nothing. The darkness and silence of a black abyss was what surrounded him and he felt like he rested for the first time in a long time.

Two days later and some surgeries Will still did not wake up.

He was in his stream, fishing. He felt that there was an earthquake. The trees were shaking. The birds flew away. He listened to the sound of dry leaves and turned to the noise. An immense, black stag with dark iridescent feathers instead of fur and huge horns. It was beautiful. The animal bowed its head and breathe to the sky. A small cloud of condensation that broke up in the air that became colder.

Will blinked and the stag was gone. He felt claws caressing his cheek. He turned and jumped a little in shock. A wendigo looked at him while caressing his face. Will remained motionless. Observing the creature. His skin black as night without stars. His eyes without brightness. Huge antlers. His skin stuck to his bones in a very thin body.

-Will ...   
said the wendigo without moving his lips.

Will woke slowly from sleep. A delicious smell floated from the kitchen. The scent was unlike anything Francis had cooked before.

He was hungry. Very hungry. His lips were parched, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. His eyes hurt from just seeing the light of the night lamp and he felt sticky. He wanted to take a bath, but first he would eat.

He sat on the bed and when he wanted to move his legs he could not. He tried several times but they did not move. He panicked. He started to hyperventilate.

To his mind came images of the discussion with Francis, the blinding lights of a trailer coming towards them, the noise of the tires when braking, the smell of burned rubber as they turned in circles and the deafening noise on impact.

He began to tremble and cry.   
-Francis ... FRANCIS !!!

Will fell off the bed. He fell on his side and could not feel pain in his legs. He hear footsteps of someone running towards him. He looked up and saw a stranger.

-Where is Francis? ... Who are you? ... What are you doing in my house?   
-My name is Hannibal Lecter ...

Will's eyes widened. He started breathing fast. Fear. Fear was what was reflected in those beautiful blue eyes. He was even more beautiful awake. Hannibal had to play his cards carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hannibal bent down to pick up Will, he put one of his arms under Will's legs, and put his other behind his back. He lifted him slowly. Will trembled. His huge eyes did not take his eyes off him and his half-open mouth trembled slightly with his quick, short breaths. He was terrified. Hannibal could use that in his favor.

-Do you know who I am? ...   
-Yes ...   
Will answered in a whisper.

Hannibal placed him gently on the bed. He arranged the pillows behind him so that he could sit leaning on them. Hannibal pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. He looked at him peacefully.

Will could not stop looking at him. He could not believe it. The famous cannibal killer of the country. That a few days ago he was locked in the most secure prison for the most feared criminals. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was sitting at his home wearing his clothes and apparently had made dinner.

Will cut off the eye contact. It was too much. He looked toward the window where he could only see darkness. He did not know what time it was. If it was night or early morning. The situation was beyond his control. He had not died in the accident but he would die at the hands of a cannibal.

The notion strangely brought him calmness. He looked Hannibal in the eye and said in a low, calm voice.   
\- Are you going to kill me?   
-Not if you obey me.   
-you have a task for me, that's why I'm still alive ... but when I am no longer useful ... You will kill me.   
-Yes and maybe not. It depends on you.

Will nodded. He would try to escape as soon as he recovered. He was not in a position to fight back but he wanted to live. To live ... He remembered Francis ..   
-Francis?   
\- He died in the accident.   
-Accident?!...

Will remembered the accident, but it was as if the memories were not his. It could be part of the shock. It was as if it had happened to someone else. It was only a matter of time before he reacted and he did not want Hannibal to see him.

-Will. You were in a car accident. Francis died on the site and you suffered serious damage to your column. The nerves that control your legs are seriously damaged ...

Will paled. He was alone. Francis was dead. His legs did not work anymore. How could he escape now? Nobody would notice his disappearance until weeks without showing up to work at the University.

Will looked at his hands in his lap. Her eyes filled with tears that began to fall on his hands in silence. He heard Hannibal get up.

-I will give you some time alone to assimilate the situation. I will bring dinner. You need to eat something.   
Hannibal quietly withdrew to the kitchen.

Will looked up and saw him walk away. How many days had he been  unconscious ?. How ironic that a murderer would take care of him now that he did not have anyone.

He saw the wheelchair in a corner and his resolve to continue living strengthened. He would wait for the opportune moment to escape. He only needed to recover his strength and locate the keys to the car in which Hannibal had brought them home. His must be shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannibal came back with a bowl of chicken soup and very soft vegetables and tea. In addition to some painkillers pills.

He gave some to Will and he took some pills himself. He watched Will eat in silence.

For Will it was the most delicious chicken soup he had tasted, probably thanks to the hunger he felt. After eating he felt better.  
-Thanks ...  
-Your welcome .. rest a few minutes. We'll leave in half an hour.

Will was really scared. Moving into unfamiliar territory only represented disadvantages for him in his condition. He asked timidly.  
-Can I pack something?  
-I will do it for you. Just tell me what you want to take ... we probably will not come back ...  
Hannibal said. He was leaning against the wall. Hannibal had showered and wore Will's clothes that were slightly tight and his pants somewhat short. He would do the same for Will as soon as they reached their destination. He did not eat anything, he would not eat until he reached the other property.

Will lay down on the bed with the help of his arms and torso. He was not so weak anymore but he got tired of the effort. He would sleep a little.  
-Only my clothes ... Can i take my cell phone .. I must warn my absence at work.  
-You cant. I'll arrange a new one for you. neither the laptop.   
-My classes ... I'm a professor of entomology ...  
-We'll solve a subsidy for you ...  
-How?  
-I will act as your driver. I'll take you everywhere and you will  do some errands for me ... but if you try something Will ... I'll go after you ... Did you understand? ...  
-Yes ...

Hannibal helped Will change his clothes and checked his injuries. He put him in the wheelchair and then in the car. They hit the road under the cover of darkness.

They had traveled the desolate roads for several hours. Hannibal drove in silence and played classical music. Will looked out the window and began to feel sleepy again.

-You were unconscious for two days in the hospital ... nobody came to see you ... do you not have anyone, Will ... family? ...  
Will woke up and swallowed thickly. Hannibal smiled looking in the rearview mirror.

After a few hours Hannibal stopped at a used car sale. He raised the mesh and disappeared for a few minutes in the darkness. Will was starting to get impatient. He looked at the wheelchair folded on the back seat. Something moved outside.

It was Hannibal opening the gate. He entered the car and they enter to the car sale, where he parked. He got out of the car and went to a well-used 4x4 in comparison to the car they had.

He moved Will in his arms to the other car . Then the wheelchair and parked the first stolen car in place of the 4x4.

They kept traveling and Will fell asleep. He woke up an hour later and Hannibal had a cap on, his fringe over his eyes and there were bags of groceries in the backseat. They had stopped to refuel. Will had missed an opportunity.

He swallowed the disappointment and anger against himself and continued to look to the landscape outside the window.

Some time later they came to a very luxurious house near a cliff on the coast. Will imagined that Hannibal had money but did not know how much. The house was of impeccable taste. And it was very far from civilization. That got him on his nerves.

Hannibal parked the vehicle and went to open the property. He left the door open and went back to Will, carrying him in his arms and placing him on one of the sofas in the living room. Will looked out through the glass that was the walls of the room.

Hannibal returned with the supplies in the wheelchair. And he took them to where Will thought the kitchen would be. Hannibal returned with the wheelchair and placed Will in it. He took him to the kitchen, where he began to prepare a fast light dinner.

Hannibal offered some to Will but he refused. Hannibal ate in silence. Then he took him to the master suite where Will looked at his travel bag on the edge of the bed.

Hannibal started putting pajamas on the bed. Two pajamas. Will swallowed hard. They would sleep together. Hannibal wanted to keep him close to prevent him from escaping.

Will looked around the room and when he looked at Hannibal, he was taking off his belt.  
-I'm going to help you take a bath. Then we will rest ... tomorrow you will call to report your accident to the university ...  
-ok ... ummm ... Am i going to sleep here?  
-Yeah ...  
Hannibal said as he took off his shirt and pants to stand in boxers. Will looked away and blushed a little.

Hannibal moved him to the en suite bathroom where he bent down to start unclasping the buttons on Will's shirt.  
-... I can do it myself... thank you ...  
Hannibal got up and started filling the tub with hot water and essences. He turned to Will.  
-Can you help me with my pants? ... please.  
Hannibal nodded and helped Will out of his pants. Will blushed and closed his eyes when Hannibal removed his underwear. He opened his eyes when he felt Hannibal pick him up. He was very strong. If Will wanted to escape, he needed to avoid any confrontation. He had to wait for Hannibal to lower his guard.

Hannibal deposited him in the tub and handed him an aloofa, a cup and shower soap. Hannibal sat on the toilet and waited for Will to finish with the upper part of his body and then took the aloofa and continue with his legs. Will blushed but remained silent while Hannibal moved his legs to clean them.

Hannibal moved the aloofa to Will's private parts and hesitated. He looked into his eyes and Will extended his hand. Hannibal handed him the aloofa and went to take some towels from the small closet that was in the en suite.

Will cleaned his intimate parts and with the little cup dipped his hair. When he opened his eyes Hannibal had a glass bottle in his hand. Probably luxury shampoo. Will accepted the bottle and took some of the shampoo in his hand to return the bottle to Hannibal who placed it on a low shelf near the tub.

Will washed his hair. Hannibal had placed a towel on the wheelchair. He gently lifted Will from the tub and deposited him in the wheelchair. He handed him a large towel. He took him to the sink and handed him a glass and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Hannibal was brushing his teeth in the adjoining sink. They finished and Will dried himself while Hannibal pushed him toward the bed.

Will took the shirt from his pajamas and put it on. Hannibal picked him up to deposit him on the bed. Will looked up at the ceiling while Hannibal put on him his pajama bottoms.

Will looked at Hannibal and saw he had removed the boxers to put on only pajama pants. Hannibal took the wheelchair to a corner of the room.

Will sighed. It would not be today. Hannibal was very alert. He felt the bed move a little for Hannibal to settle down while covering them with blankets.

Several minutes later when he was on the brink of sleep, Will felt a hand caressing the curls of his forehead but he surrendered to sleep before he could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will woke up slowly and saw a man with a hat and mustache and a long gray beard, putting two boxes on the night table.

Will pushed himself over his arms to sit against the back of the bed.   
-JESUS!!   
-Good Morning. Will ...   
Will sighed. It was Hannibal in disguise. Hannibal sat on the bed and removed his cap.   
-Your new cell phone and laptop. You can have breakfast and call the university later or you can call now.   
Will looked at him and ran his hand over his face trying to shake off the dream.   
-mmm ... I'll call now ..

-I have pictures of your medical records on your new cell phone. You can send them by mail to the university and social security.

Will took the small box and took out the cell phone that was already on. Hannibal had set up both the cell phone and the laptop. Probably would monitor its use remotely.

When Will started to dial, Hannibal sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his leg. He could not feel it but he knew it was a warning.

Will called the university and explained the accident. He was sending the relevant documents and he said goodbye. He looked at Hannibal smiling. Then he called Social Security and again he send the required documents by mail.

-Breakfast is waiting.   
Hannibal said getting up to bring the wheelchair to the bed. Will looked at him and raised his hand to stop Hannibal. He moved the wheelchair, moved it himself, and with his arms he pushed himself to fall on it. He must learn not to depend on Hannibal.

Hannibal grinned at him and started heading for the kitchen. Will followed him in the wheelchair. They had breakfast on the sofa. The coffee table was the perfect height for Will.

Later Will dressed in bed with the clothes that Hannibal had put on it for him. He made maneuvers to put on his trousers but could without help while Hannibal took a shower.

Hannibal had bought him pants with elastic waist, without zipper or buttons, they looked like designer. It was not noticeable that they were not common dress pants. When Will finished, he started touring the house on his own. He was reading a book he took from a bookshelf when Hannibal  well dressed, wearing a white wig that covered his eyes with a fringe and black beard and mustache, approached him.

Will was surprised how much he did not seem to be the same person. But he was not sure that it did not attract attention. He was very attractive.

-I'll take you to a good friend of mine. And then we will buy more food and painkillers.

Will started to sweat. It was the first task Hannibal asked him to do. He hoped it was not the last. He nodded and they both left to board the car. This time Will managed to get in alone and Hannibal just folded up the chair and put it in the back of the vehicle. He smiled at him and started the vehicle to start the trip.

They reached a pretty bad part of the city . They entered a pawnshop and a short man stared at Hannibal before recognizing him and hugging him. They spoke in a language that Will could not recognize. The little man handed Hannibal a thick envelope and looked at Will. Hannibal smiled at him and nodded. They went to the back  and in an office the man took passport-sized photographs to Hannibal and Will.

Will thought he would still be Hannibal's life insurance even where they traveled. Things were complicated. If he wanted to flee, he had to do it before boarding an airplane.

Hannibal promised to return for passports and credit cards in a couple of weeks. They spoke in Danish so as not to involve Will. Hannibal planned to take Will with him. He did not know what he would do with Will after they reached their destination, everything depended on how he behaved. But he no longer  intend to kill him.

They returned to the house and Will said he wanted to try to shower by himself. Hannibal wrapped the leather parts of the wheelchair in film.

Once naked Will was lifted up in arms by Hannibal and placed on a bench in the shower. Hannibal set aside all he needed and excused himself to prepare lunch.

Will showered while thinking about how little he controlled his life now. About the only thing he had control over was his own emotions. He must make Hannibal trust him enough not to watch him all the time.

They dined and retired to the living room where they read books while sipping liquor. Will a whiskey and Hannibal wine. After half an hour Hannibal suggested they go to the patio.

There they drank while they watched the full moon. In the darkness under the star's brightness, Will felt himself relax for the first time since he had woken up from the accident.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
The days were a relaxed repetition of events. Will was getting used to it and Hannibal left him alone for more time. Before Will was present in the kitchen during the preparation of the food, now he could  walk around the house or reading in the patio while waiting for lunch or dinner.

They talked more. About the books they read, about Will's life as a professor of entomology. They were fascinated by the same topics, though from different perspectives. It was a peaceful coexistence. Will could almost enjoy it if it was not for the ghost of death that hovered in his mind. His time was limited. He knew where the car keys were now.

Hannibal had left the stolen truck on a street in a suburb where he knew it would be disarmed in pieces at the end of the night. He bought a new vehicle or rather had Will buy it after taking him to a car dealer. It was in Will's name. he had also acquired a more modern and comfortable wheelchair and the old one had been donated  to an asylum or rather had  been abandoned  at the front door one night at Will's request.

Some days they went to buy food and cleaning supplies and personal necessities. Those days Will was more stressed because he knew it could be an opportunity to escape. They never went to the same place and for Will, that represented a challenge. Many of those places did not have conditions for people with his disabilities. Others were much better. Will appreciated those places and it took longer to get back in the car.

Sometimes Hannibal accompanied him and sometimes not. It depended on the security system of those places. Hannibal avoided the cameras.

One day they went to a small shopping center. Will was alone. Hannibal would wait for him in the car. Will bought everything required on the shopping list. He was distracted by the label of a McDonalds. He maliciously smiled  and entered. He bought  a hamburger with french fries and a soda.

  
He returned to the car and Hannibal raised both eyebrows. Will smiled coquettishly thinking that it would bother Hannibal. But he just smiled and told him.

\- Since you're going to ruin your lunch in that way, let me improve your dinner experience. I bet I can make something better than the chefs of that establishment ... what do you say?  
-Ok ... if you think you can improve "the experience" ...  
Will said very coquettish and raised an eyebrow. Hannibal smiled at him, showing his sharp teeth. He took his hand and kissed the back of it. Will was stunned. The return  to home was silent. Will looking towards the window and Hannibal smiling like the cat that was left with the cream, watching him from time to time out of the corner of his eye.

When dinner time came they tasted something that Will called gourmet burgers. Everything was delicious and infinitely better than anything from any fast food restaurant he had visited. The potatoes were to die for and Hannibal prepared a delicious iced tea. Will gave him the victory.  
-McDonalds zero ... Hannibal 1 ..

Hannibal smiled showing all his teeth. They talked about unpleasant experiences in restaurants and laughed together for a couple of hours until it was time to retire for the night.

Days later Alana contacted him via email. Will refused to give her his new cell phone number after she insisted on visiting him at Wolftrap. Will told him he was with someone and that the relationship was new.  He was taking care of him well. Alana was surprised by the revelation. Will blushed as he stared into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal smiled at him and shook his head laughing softly, when Alana asked him if his new partner was attractive and he answered that he was very attractive.

Hannibal was a very tactile person, always touching with his fingers Will's shoulder or placing his hand on his head as he passed by him or his fingers touched when he handed him a piece of clothing.

Will was reluctant to be one of those victims with Stockholm syndrome. He would be the best hostage and he would escape before they boarded a plane. The strange thing is that it was not difficult to be nice to Hannibal. Maybe if it was violent or explosive Will would not feel a little thorn in discomfort at the thought that he would never see him again. But he was not mistaken he had seen what Hannibal was capable of.

The man was very dangerous and had a big ego. That Will polished every time he looked for photographs or articles about the cannibal. In those moments Will felt chills when seeing the smile Hannibal gave him while watching over his shoulder.

After two weeks they went to look for documents to the short mans. The envelope contained passports for both. Will was nervous.

They returned to the house and Will answered work-related emails when a video called Alana came in. Will stared in horror at Hannibal who just shrugged and nodded, putting a hand on Will's shoulder where he put a slight pressure. It seemed to Will to relax him but he just did the opposite. He did not want to involve Alana in case something went wrong.

Will answered and exchanged greetings. They talked about work and Will insisted that it was like a forced vacation for him and that it was very good. Alana agreed, taking into account his appearance, to which Will laughed a little nervously and when she asked him about the mysterious boyfriend, Hannibal surprised them both by leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. He still had his costume on. Alana laughed a little.

-Well, you had him well hidden, Will.

Hannibal smiled at him and withdrew. Will blushed a lot. Alana wished him to recover soon and told him in complicity.  
-Good luck and Will ... he is very attractive ..

She told him in whispers as she laughed at Will's face of mortification.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Will excused himself to shower. In the shower he thought and thought. He was nervous about what had happened. He knew it was a farce but the fact that Alana had seen Hannibal's face even if it was quickly had Will very nervous.   
-Will?   
Will was startled. Hannibal was at the door.   
\- My apologies ... you were taking a while and I worried ...   
-Oh no .. I'm fine .. just distracted. That's all, Hannibal.

Will covered his parts with his hands. He looked at his lap. He was more nervous since they had gone to pick the documents. Hannibal had to do something to relax him.

The first few days of living in the house Will almost did not speak. But eventually he opened more to Hannibal. Hannibal enjoyed the moments when Will was relaxed. Almost always after dinner when they chatted about the books they read while they enjoyed a nightly drink.

During dinner Will almost did not eat. He did not want to read either, but he accepted the whiskey.

-Will ... Are you okay? ... You're visibly more nervous since we went for the documents ...   
\- Partly that's why ... Hannibal ... can I ask you something?   
-If it is within my possibilities? With pleasure Will ...   
\- Leave Alana out of this ...   
Will said with courage in his eyes.   
\- I'm aware of ... the possibility that something might happen to me ... but Alana did not recognize you ...   
let her live ..

-Will ...

-Don't try to calm me down ... in a situation where you had to choose between your freedom or your life ... I would only be collateral damage ...

He said while covering his face with his hand. Hannibal wanted to deny it but he would not offend Will by promising something he could not guarantee ... his life ... Hannibal bit his lower lip and sighed. He got up to fill his drinks.

-Would you like to go outside with me, Will?

He turned off the lights except for the door and walked to the patio chairs where he sat and waited for Will. Will followed him minutes later. He had seen apprehension in Hannibal's eyes? ... Would he miss him if he died? ... logic told him no ... The heart beat with hope ...

He ran his hand through his curls closing his eyes and then followed Hannibal into the courtyard.

They sat next to each other. Hannibal had turned off all the lights in the house. They were in gloom and Will looked up.

The sky was so clear that the constellations could be seen. It was awesome. Will smiled. Hannibal was trying to calm him down.   
-Thank you...

Hannibal tilted his wine glass. He told him about Florence. Its streets, Its restaurants, its people. He spoke for an hour and Will listened to him and asked from time to time. 

Hannibal had brought the bottles of wine and whiskey. Drunken Will easily laughed and talked a lot. Hannibal was enjoying it.

Will laughed. Hannibal laughed with him.   
\- That's a stupid name for a meal ... Hahaha, how the hell do I remember that name when I'm in a restaurant? ... haha ... ugh I think I better retire, I'm talking stupid things ..

Will tried to get up from the chair. He forgot that he could not walk and went down to the floor. Hannibal got up quickly to help him get up.   
Will started laughing.

-hahaha I fell on my own ass ... I can not get up by myself ... I can not ...   
Will started to cry. Hannibal placed his hands under his armpits to pick him up, but Will grabbed his shirt and did not let him go. He cried in his shirt. Hannibal cradled Will's neck with one hand and with the other he wrapped around his shoulders. Will cried a little more and then wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

He looked up to see Hannibal in the eyes and brought his face very close very close, until his lips brushed Hannibal's. Hannibal sighed and closed his eyes. Will shortened the distance.

They started kissing slowly. Will dug his fingers into Hannibal's hair as Hannibal wrapped his arms around his waist to press him against his chest.

Will looked at him with narrowed eyes and opened his lips in a sigh. Hannibal attacked his mouth with passion. He invaded  with his tongue every space of his mouth. Will moaned in the kiss.

They kissed slowly but with passion. It was a thirst that only the other could satisfy. They continued to kiss until they had to pause for air.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Hannibal settled Will in his lap. With an arm on Will's back to hold him. Will had one hand in Hannibal's hair and the other on the floor behind him to lean on. Will looked at him for a few seconds and Hannibal descended on his mouth again licking the corner of his lips.

Will began to pant and captured Hannibal's lips again. They kissed deeply. Hannibal was getting very excited and his hand came down to stop at Will's buttocks and squeeze gently. Will moaned and stopped kissing him.   
-Hannibal ...

Will closed his eyes and rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal began to leave small kisses on Will's forehead, his temple, his eyelids, his nose and finally his mouth.

He realized that Will was breathing deeply. He had fallen asleep. Hannibal laughed softly and looked at the sky smiling.   
-oh..Will ...what you have done to me ...

He said in a whisper.

He carried Will to the bed and deposited him carefully. He went back outside for the chair, put the bottles, glass and cup on it to take everything to the house. When he returned to the room Will was still asleep. He took off his clothes until he left him in boxers. He put on his pajama pants. He turned off the lights and stood behind Will to hug him, positioning them sideways on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
Hannibal woke up without opening his eyes. He had a weight on him. He tensed for a few seconds and then remembered the events of the previous night. He slowly opened his eyes and  he smile.

Will was sleeping on his chest. Hannibal closed his eyes to continue sleeping. It was still dark and it was a couple of hours before dawn. He just hoped that Will will not panic when he remembers his behavior from the night before.

Three hours later when the sun peeked through the curtains of the room with faint rays, Will began to wake up. He was very comfortable. He slept on his side and had a comforting weight on his back. One of Hannibal's arms was on his stomach.

Will remembered his behavior last night. He had practically assaulted Hannibal. What would he think of Will? But he had reciprocated the kiss. It would be possible that the monster could love. Maybe yes but not in the same way as other mortals. It was a dangerous love. Will was breathing a little faster than normal.

He felt Hannibal's arm rise to put his hand on his agitated chest. Hannibal's breath in his ear moved the curls of his hair.   
-Calm, Will ... breathe with me ... everything is fine .. inhale ... exhale ... Again.

Will obeyed him and the panic attack subsided. Now he breathed more slowly and covered Hannibal's hand with his hand.   
-Thanks ... Hannibal ...   
Hannibal gave him a kiss on the neck. Will sighed. Hannibal began to suck and kiss behind Will's ear and was slowly going down his neck.   
-Is this all right, Will?  
Will answered in a moan.   
-Yeah ... ahhh ...  
Hannibal's hand went down to the front of Will's boxers and began to stimulate his cock by massaging over the fabric. Will moaned softly.   
-mmmm ...   
\- And ... This? ...   
-Ahhh. Yeah ... ahh ahh ...   
Will's member hardened completely after a few seconds. Hannibal moved him until Will lay on his back on the bed.   
-Hannibal ...  
Hannibal started kissing Will. Who responded by opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes and Hannibal descended on Will's neck licking and sucking to leave marks on his pale skin.   
Will whispered.   
\- Why ... why me ...? Ahhh ...   
Hannibal kissed him on the forehead.   
-For what's in here ...   
Then he went down to Will's chest, kissed and sucked his nipples. Will arched his chest and put his hands on Hannibal's shoulders.   
-ahhh..ahhh ..   
Hannibal kissed the place where Will's heart was beating fast.   
Then he came down kissing the way to the edge of Will's distended boxers. With the tips of his fingers he lifted the edge of the garment and asked.  
-And  is this ok?   
\- Oh, God ... yes ... Hurry ...   
Hannibal saw that Will was on the verge of begging him and he had compassion. He took off the boxers and without saying anything took the member of Will in his mouth. Will's hands grabbed Hannibal's hair and squeezed a little. Will was panting.

Hannibal alternated between sucking the head of the glans and taking it whole in his mouth  sucking with his tongue over and over again. He knew from Will's breathing that he was very close to the climax. But Hannibal had other plans. Another day he would taste Will's elixir and taste it delicately. Now he wanted to see his face with pleasure more than anything.

He took off his pajama pants and went up to steal Will's breath in a wild kiss that left them both panting. He took Will's member and his and started to masturbate them together while staring him in the eye.   
-Look Will ... Do not close your eyes ... Look at me ...   
Will obeyed and looked at him with his eyes between open and panting with pleasure.   
-Hannibal ... Mmmm ... ohh ohhh ... mmmm ...

Will could not help it, he closed his eyes and his lips let out  moans as he reached the climax in the hands of Hannibal.

Hannibal saw him ecstatic and with Will's seed still sprouting from his member he pursued the pleasure as he recorded in his mind the perfect face of Will's ecstasy ... his semen began to paint Will's stomach and mingle with his. .. he explosively reached the orgasm while Will moaned of hypersensitivity ... and collapsed at his side, both gasping for air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every night they slept embraced. Will woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast and said good morning while exchanging kisses. They had breakfast together and then they went to walk around the autumnal forest. The favorite part of Will's day was the walk through the woods.

Sometimes he went alone, but he did not go far away. Because even though there were only dry leaves, he was afraid to tip the chair on a hidden rock and not be able to call Hannibal, since he never carried his cell phone when he was alone. It was like an unspoken test from Hannibal. Will had noticed and did not tempt his luck.

But on those occasions his mind returned to Francis. He missed him in a different way than a lover. His death hurt him a lot. He cried and wished with all his strength that he was alive. He imagined that if he had survived they would have part ways as friends. Probably he would be with the brunette woman. She must be mourning his death maybe now. He felt pity. On one of those lonely trips he said goodbye to him. He threw flowers, which he collected, into the abyss and thanked him for the time they spent together.

He felt better after that. He always made his trips, but already his soul was more at peace with himself and with the circumstances of his current life. He would try to see the best in it and to be less selfish since he had a second chance at life.

For now life was peaceful even if he had his doubts. He knew that Hannibal loved him in his own way. But in his mind always arose the spine of fear. Fear that Hannibal would hurt him at the slightest slip of control. Hannibal liked to control his surroundings but although he planned ahead he was also impulsive when emotions dominated him.

Will went on through the leafless trees. These trips calmed him down and accompanied him in his dreams.

He had dreamed sometimes with this same forest but in his dream it was night. Still, Will felt calm as he moved through the dark forest. There was a presence that moved with him. A stag with large antlers and dark iridescent feathers instead of fur. It was very large and he let him meekly caress his snout.

In dreams Will took the antlers of the animal and this helped him climb on his back. They wandered in the woods in silence. Will stroked his feathers and leaned on him to feel his movements and his breathing.

When he woke up it was because of Hannibal's kisses. They kissed and played at every opportunity since that morning. Will could not believe it had been months. Two weeks since they were intimate. Even so, the intimacy between them had not progressed further. Will believed that Hannibal was giving him his space so that he himself would take the next step.

Will returned to the house. Hannibal intercepted him by going to the en suite bathroom and kissed him for a few seconds to then caress his curls. Will smiled and continued on his way.

He was naked sitting on the bench in the shower. His face up and his eyes closed at the impact of the drops of water.

Will heard the shower door slide, but he did not open his eyes. He felt Hannibal's breath on his neck and his hands on his waist. Will sighed. And lowered his head to see Hannibal kneeling in front of him.

Hannibal lifted him by the waist and placed him gently on the floor of the shower. And he closed the water tap. He placed himself on Will and searched behind him. He showed Will a small glass bottle without a label.

Will blushed instantly but said nothing. Hannibal sensed his indecision.   
-Only my fingers ... is it acceptable? ...   
Will nodded several times.   
Hannibal covered two of his fingers with the oil and, without stopping to look into Will's eyes, began to trace circles with his index finger over Will's entrance. Will began to breathe faster while looking at Hannibal.

Hannibal captured his lips in a kiss. He invaded his mouth with his tongue and Will let himself go. He took Hannibal's face in his hands and guided him slowly to his chest. Hannibal understood the gesture and began to lick one of his pectorals and with his free hand he played with Will's other nipple. Then he began to bite Will's ribs gently. The hand that played with Will's nipple leaned on the floor and Hannibal began sucking on both nipples until Will was shaking. His chest was very sensitive.

Will dug his fingers into Hannibal's hair and arched his chest toward him. He was panting and his member released a constant flow of seminal fluid.   
-ahhh ... AHHhh ... ummmm ..

He screamed a little when he felt Hannibal's index penetrate him to move slowly in and out.

Hannibal climbed up to his neck to kiss and suck on the delicious skin of the pale column. Will's hands migrated to Hannibal's shoulders. Suddenly Will's nails were buried in Hannibal's shoulders leaving crescent marks .. Hannibal penetrated him with two fingers now.   
Will's moans went up in volume.   
-Jesus .. more ... More ... ahhh ...

He moaned loudly as he felt the tips of Hannibal's fingers caress his prostate.   
-... Will ... dear Will ... can you come like this ... just with my fingers?   
-ahhaha ... I think so ...  
-dont ... mylimasis ...   
Hannibal smiled evilly. And he withdrew his fingers to descend with his mouth on the entrance of Will ..

-ohhh ... ha ... Hannibal ...   
Hannibal penetrated with his tongue until Will's body allowed him entry and could penetrate deeper ... Will trembled. Hannibal introduced his fingers again and began to nibble on Will's hips.

With each thrust against his prostate Will groaned more and more until he felt it explode with pleasure ... a white light behind his eyelids and he could not hear a sound  ... he reached the climax ... his interior rhythmically squeezed Hannibal's fingers as he descended from the heights he had taken him to ..

Will was still panting. Hannibal could not resist anymore. He withdrew his fingers and took his member in his hand and began to draw circles with his the head of his dick around Will's entrance.   
-Hannibal? ..   
-I'm not going to penetrate you, Will ... Not if you do not want me to ... but i am anxious to come inside you ... Do you allow me? ...   
-Yeah ...   
The head of Hannibal's member began to rotate faster by massaging Will's entrance. Hannibal had a face of deep concentration. And when he felt he was going to come he only introduced the tip of his member's head into Will.   
Will moaned with pleasure. Hannibal downloaded all his seed into Will without penetrating him more than that. He did not move. He made use of his iron will  to not penetrate him completely. Will trusted him and he would not disappoint him.  
-ohhh ... ohhh

Will felt Hannibal's cum fill his being. Next time he would trust to the hilt and Will would be the instigator.

He felt closer to Hannibal at that moment. He no longer doubted Hannibal's feelings. He would give himself completely next time.

Hannibal collapsed on Will but rested his weight on his forearms on either side of Will's head. His hair fell over his eyes. Will admired him for a few seconds while Hannibal breathed hard and began to lick the inside of his mouth in a frantic kiss.

 

Hours later, they had dinner and when they were in bed they explored themselves freely. They kissed and marked their skin mutually. Until Will came in Hannibal's mouth. Will wanted to reciprocate but his eyelids were heavy from sleep. Hannibal whispered in his ear.   
-Rest Will ... tomorrow we'll have time ...   
Will turned to sleep on Hannibal's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
They always watched the news. They were looking for any progress in the investigations related to the escape of Hannibal the cannibal. They saw the news on Will's tablet or laptop. Until now there was nothing new. Nothing was known about the whereabouts of the famous serial killer.

Hannibal rested with Will on the bed. Their backs resting on the back of the bed. Hannibal had an arm around Will's shoulders. Will's head rested on Hannibal's shoulder.

-We'll go tomorrow ... I'll go prepare breakfast.  
Hannibal said.

Will worried. He did not know where they would go with certainty. Hannibal talked a lot about Florence. But Will did not think Hannibal thought of going there as his first destination. Will sighed and prepared to start the day. Surely Hannibal would have already bought the tickets online or maybe he would travel on a private flight. He did not know, he did not know it. Hannibal seemed to have infinite resources.

In the kitchen Hannibal prepared the food. Will approached and rested his forehead on Hannibal's leg.   
-You are nervous. Will ... soon we'll be away from here. You can go out and I'll show you the wonders of the world.   
Hannibal said smiling as he stroked Will's cheek with one hand.

-Where will we go first?   
-Where do you want to go?  
 Hannibal smiled. Will raised his head but there was sadness and he lowered  his eyes. Hannibal's face turned grim.

He knelt in front of Will and took his face in his hands to make Will look into his eyes.

-Will ... you are a very important part of my life now ... it is my desire to continue by your side this new stage of my trip ... but ... but if you want to be free of .. me ... just tell me ... and I'll be out of your life by tomorrow morning.

Hannibal cleared his throat and continued.   
-It's your decision ... I'll leave without a trace. I will compensate you financially for this time together and you can continue your life as before I broke into it ...

Hannibal sighed and looked at him uncertainly. Will took one of his hands and squeezed it very hard.   
\- I do not want money ... I do not need anything ...

Hannibal's face fell. Will pulled him to him and kissed him sweetly. Licking and sucking his lower lip first and then the prominent upper lip. Hannibal hugged him around the waist. After a few minutes of languid kisses, Will leaned his forehead against Hannibal's.   
-I will go with you...  
Hannibal grinned, showing his teeth.

 

The rest of the day Will excused himself to go around the property for the last time. He went near the cliff facing the sea. Through the woods on the paths he had made with the daily passage of the wheels of the chair.

He was afraid. Afraid of the unknown. Afraid of what would happen if they caught Hannibal. They had talked about the hypothetical situation of Hannibal's arrest. How Will would pretend to be another victim and claim Stockholm syndrome.

Will knew that was not the case. But he was afraid something would happen for which Hannibal was not prepared. But above all, he was nervous  when Hannibal dispatched him that morning to pack he had seen something that triggered his insecurities.

Hannibal was packing a single suitcase for Will and a handbag without clothes for himself. It seemed odd to Will that Hannibal did not packed clothes for himself. Hannibal discovered him spying and asked him to go to rest or to the patio while packing. Will's mind created grim scenarios.

What would happen if Hannibal abandoned him on the property. Will panicked in the middle of the forest. He remembered the breathing exercises and began performing them until he calmed down. He was sweating a little. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. He would go back and watch Hannibal closely for some sign for the rest of the day.

He returned to the house. They had lunch and decided to spend the rest of the day in the patio. They talked about the different theories that were on the Internet, about the possible places where Hannibal the cannibal could be hiding. They laughed at the craziest theories. Like the surgery of change of sex and the one of the possible death by health problems and age.

They also talked about Lithuania. About the culture The memories of Hannibal. His time at the orphanage and about the death of Misha. Hannibal was silent for a long time watching the clouds. They were on a sofa. Will was sitting on one end and Hannibal was lying along with his head in Will's lap. Will's fingers played with his hair.

Hannibal had kept all the documents and passports, cards and cash in his handbag. He had not wanted to show him the passports on the grounds that it was a surprise for Will. Will was restless.

The day gave way to the night and when it started to get cold they left to have a light dinner. They would leave early in the morning.

That night they slept hugging as always. Will could not sleep. He knew that Hannibal was going to leave him there. Free him from that life of running like fugitives. He would probably leave while Will was asleep.

When Hannibal's breathing deepened, Will broke free of his embrace and waited and waited an hour or maybe two, looking up at the ceiling of the room. He would leave before Hannibal left him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will slid silently from the bed to his wheelchair. He put on a coat and went out the patio door. He knew  if he went through the forest he would reach a slightly traveled road. There he would ask for a ride to Alana's house. He would tell her that he ended up with her boyfriend for an argument and asked him to spend the night and then be taken home the next day. Where he would try to restart his life ... without Hannibal ...

He would not say anything. He would not give him away. It would be just another sad love story that ended because of an argument and hurtful words.

Will cried in silence as he moved through the woods. A few minutes passed and he heard the sound of leaves crunching under shoes. Hannibal had discovered him. He started using the strength of his arms to move faster.

The sound of footsteps became of someone running. Will panicked.

He could only see a shadow that ran behind him. Hannibal was catching up with him. Will put all his effort in advancing faster.

Hannibal reached him and put his hand on Will's shoulder to try to stop him. Will took off his arm by force and when Hannibal put both hands on his shoulders. Will pushed him hard away from him. Due to the impulse Will overturned the chair and fell to the forest floor.

Hannibal covered him with his body. Will tried to fight him. Hannibal put all his weight on Will and took his wrists to restrain him. He squeezed them hard on both sides of Will's head.   
-Will ... calm down ... calm down ...   
-No! Let go! ...   
Will struggled.   
-You were going to go without me ... You were going to go ... !!!   
-Oh ... Will ..

Will cried and breathed agitatedly. He did not fight anymore. Hannibal rested his head on Will's forehead with his eyes closed. Will turned his face away. Hannibal whispered on the skin of his neck.   
-Tell me to go and I will ... but do not run from me, Will ...

Hannibal started kissing Will's neck. Slowly coming down on him while unbuttoning the buttons of his coat. Will groaned.

Hannibal released his wrists, opened Will's coat and lifted his shirt. He kissed his chest and captured one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking lasciviously to pass to the other and give it the same treatment. Will was panting.

Hannibal came down biting and kissing his ribs and the muscles of his abdomen as he lowered the elastic waist of Will's pants.   
-Hannibal ... What are you doing? ...

Hannibal did not answer him and all at once lowered Will's boxers with everything and pants to his knees. He took Will's member in his mouth and began to suck and lick the head at a frantic pace.   
-Ahhh..mmmmm ... AHHhh!   
It was too much for Will. Too strong. Too fast. Almost out of breath he gasped.   
-Hannibal ... hannnmmm ...

Hannibal stopped abruptly, letting go of Will's member and one of his lubricated fingers began to circle Will's entrance.   
\- .. mmmm.ba ... Bastard! ...   
Hannibal laughed softly. He brushed his lips with Will's parted lips and introduced his entire finger in one motion.   
-AHHH ... ahhhh ... Hannibal ... espmmmmnn ..   
Hannibal did not let him finish capturing his lips and invading his mouth with his tongue, dominating and consuming Wills moans and sighs. He inserted a second finger and began to slowly open Will.

Will gasped in Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal pulled out his fingers and Will moaned complaining. Hannibal took all his clothes off. Will sighed as he felt three lubricated fingers penetrate him. They moved together. Will sought his pleasure and gasped.

Will felt Hannibal get up a little to move his other arm and Hannibal's fingers left him for a moment. Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal descend on him.

Will raised his head to search for his lips. Their tongues danced seeking to dominate and be dominated. He hugged Hannibal by the shoulders and tilted his head back showing his neck. Hannibal penetrated him slowly and without stopping with his member.

The feeling of stretching was greater than that of his fingers. He felt Hannibal filling him uncomfortably. Hannibal took his legs below the knees and parted them further. And he trust until he bottom out. His testicles brushed Will's skin.

They both breathed excitedly and looked each other in the eye. They were so close to their faces that their breath mingled in clouds of condensation.

Hannibal released a hand to stroke Will's hair and cheek. Will could feel Hannibals dick inside of him beating.

Hannibal felt Will's heart pound rapidly through the silky inner walls that surrounded his member.   
-I love you, Will ...   
Will quickly took a breath. Surprised. His eyes filled with tears. And he whispered.   
-I ... I ... I love you too ...

Hannibal kissed him and started moving inside Will. To trust into him again and again. He panted on Will's neck and picked up speed with each thrust. Will trembled. The member of Hannibal struck Wills prostate making him moan with every touch.   
-Come with me ... Will ...

Hannibal begged on Will's neck.   
-Yeah ... yeah .. I'll go..oh God! ... I'll go with you, Hannibal ... mmmmm ... ohhh..ohhhh..mmmm   
An explosive orgasm shook his whole body, painting with his seed  both of them. Hannibal followed immediately and came inside Will, growling softly.

Will had come without even being touched. Hannibal wanted to repeat the experience of being wrapped up in his core while Will reached ecstasy again.

They hugged tightly. Hannibal rose a little to whisper against Will's lips his love. Will smiled wide.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality in dreams..

Chapter 12

Hannibal pushed the wheelchair. They returned to the house. They should rest for the trip. Will smiled.   
-When did you have time to keep that lubricant in your pocket?   
\- I woke up and you were not there. I thought you had decided to leave ... I thought that at least I would have a sweet memory i could treasure in my lonely nights ...   
Hannibal joked. Will hit him in the arm. But he smiled.   
-Bastard ... confident of your charms, huh?   
Hannibal only shrugged as he laughed softly. Will whispered softly.   
-Bastard...

When they arrived they showered together. In the end Hannibal carried Will in his arms to the bed. They dressed and went to bed. Hannibal snuggled into Will's back.

Hannibal's kisses on his neck caused him chills. Will covered Hannibal's hand on his chest. Hannibal whispered in his ear.   
-Don't doubt my affections for you, Will. If there's something which I have no control of , it's what I feel for you ... dear Will ...   
Will sighed.   
-Why did you pack only one suitcase?   
\- I did not need anything more than you ... and we can buy clothes there ...   
Will laughed out loud ...

A short time later they both were sleeping.

Will dreamed. He was in the dark forest again. His wheelchair moved without being moved by his arms. Will watched the night landscape.

The stars could be seen among the dry branches of the trees. The sky was as beautiful as you could see it at the desert. It was beautiful.

The chair stopped in a clearing. In the center of the clearing there was a thick carpet of moss. Small lilac flowers grew here and there. On the other side of the clearing was a shadow. It was the iridescent feathers stag  
Will smiled.   
-Come ... come here ..

The animal approached until it reached the center of the moss mantle. Will moved forward with his arms to move the wheelchair. He arrived at the center of the clearing. In front of the animal. He touched the muzzle of the stag with his hand and stroked it up and down. He placed a kiss on the creature's nose.

The stag licked his mouth. Will was exited. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them instead of the creature there was a humanoid being.

The skin was black like the night sky. Small stars shone like freckles on its skin. Its eyes were completely black and reflective. It had huge antlers on its head. It was very thin. The face was Hannibal's.

The entity bent down to take Will in his arms. He slowly lowered him  to the moss bed. Suddenly Will was naked. He could feel small tickles where little flowers brushed his skin. He began to  breathe quickly when he saw the creature descending upon his body.

The creature's mouth brushed his and when Will inhaled, it began to steal his breath in a passionate kiss. Its long tongue invading Will's mouth. They kissed like old lovers do. No hurry but  passionate.

Will's hands traveled the body of the strange being to where his arms could reached . The entity's hands that ended in the  claws were on either side of Will's body.

After a few minutes of kissing. The creature began to kiss Will's neck until it reached his chest. Where it caught a nipple. He sucked causing waves of pleasure  ran through Will's entire body. With his hands on the creature's antlers, Will groaned, encouraging him to continue. The mouth that sucked one nipple went to the other and gave it the same treatment.

Will moaned more and more. The creature rose on its forearms, took one of Will's legs and placed it on his bony hip. Will felt the tip of a member enter him slowly. The inside of his lubricated body received the sex of the creature as if he were made for it.

Will searched its mouth full of sharp teeth. They joined in a kiss while Will was penetrated again and again. The feeling was of endless pleasure. It seemed like they had been hours of making love and their kisses were endless.   
-Ahhhh..ahhhh.mmmm ... Hannibal ...

When the entity  hear those words of Will  it began to ram his prostate in each strong penetration. Trusting into Will faster and faster with more intensity. Until Will felt he was approaching the edge of orgasm.

Will climaxed in an explosion of pleasure that made him wake up with a start. Sweating and gasping for air. He leaned on his forearms to see.

Hannibal was between his legs. Consuming the last drops of Will's seed.   
Will collapsed on the bed. And he said panting.   
-Could not wake me up?"   
Hannibal rose on his knees. And he said in a cavernous and seductive voice.   
-Noooo ... You looked exquisite ...   
Hannibal masturbated in front of Will. And when he was close to came he cringed to spill his cum on Will's pink entrance.

Will was surprised and his member made an attempt to get up. Both breathed quickly. Hannibal got up and went to the bathroom for a damp towel and wiped Will, who moaned with hypersensitivity. Hannibal kissed his lips and told him.   
-It's time ...


	13. Chapter 13

 

Chapter 13

Will was very nervous. They had driven to a desolate hangar in the darkness of dawn. Lights illuminated a private jet that had the door open. Hannibal and Will were standing next to each other waiting.

A pilot approached. He saw Will and then Hannibal. 

-Good morning, gentlemen ... Florence?"   
Hannibal nodded and took an envelope from his coat pocket to give it to the man, who accepted it and put it in the pocket of his jacket while looking at Hannibal.   
\- Follow me. The stewardess will help you with the chair ...

Hannibal looked at Will and smiled at him pleadingly. Will looked at him annoyed. Hannibal carried him in his arms and started up the steps of the plane.   
-You're enjoying it, right?   
-Every second that I hold you in my arms, dear Will.   
A stewardess appeared and folded the chair to follow in their footsteps.

Once inside and sitting, the stewardess asked them if they wanted something to drink or eat. Hannibal answered .   
-No thanks ... we just want to sleep. I'll call you if we need something.

The stewardess retired and the lights waned. The plane began to move and Will quickly took Hannibal's hand to squeeze it tightly.   
-Will ... I had no idea, forgive me ...

\- It is Okay ... I did  not tell you that I was afraid to fly ... How could you know ...

Said  Will with a very nervous laugh . Hannibal kissed him tenderly to distract him as the plane took altitude. Will felt Hannibal unbutton his coat and then the buttons on his shirt. Will whispered. 

-What are you doing, Hannibal? ...   
-Shhhh ... Close your eyes ...  
Will obeyed and listened as Hannibal covered his fingers with saliva. Then he almost jumped at the feel of Hannibal's wet thumb and index finger running from the base of his neck to his chest where he began to massage his nipples and squeeze his pectorals. Will forgot the plane and began to relax his mind.

Hannibal moved to kiss him and Will opened his mouth to the tongue that insisted on entering. They kissed languidly as Hannibal gently massaged Will's pectorals.   
The kiss became slower and slower until they stopped.   
-Better? ...   
-Much ... thank you ...   
-My pleasure ...

Whispered Hannibal and descended on Will's chest to lick one of his nipples. Will sniffed once and laughed in surprise.

\- Sleep, Will ... I'll wake you up when we get there.   
-Ok ...   
Will said while stroking Hannibal's beard and dark mustache. Then his hand came up to caress the strands of white hair that covered Hannibal's eyes. Will liked this costume.

-When we land, I'll show you a present I have for you ...   
-What is it? ...   
Hannibal kissed the knuckles of Will's hand.   
-A surprise ... just a small gift ...

Will smiled and rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder. He fell asleep in a few minutes.

Some time later, shortly before reaching his destination, Hannibal woke Will by kissing him.   
-Will ... wake up ... it's almost time to land ...   
-mmmnnn .... I'm awake... I'm awake... I'm already awake ...   
Will said drowsy. Hannibal tipped Will's chair back to recline and began to lower Will's pants. Will, who was half asleep just watched him.

Hannibal pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and took a pouch bag from his pocket. He opened it and showed Will the bottle of lubricant and a plug that looked like made of glass and ended in a butterfly. Will laughed softly.   
-A reminder of my old life?   
-Or of our new life ...   
Hannibal covered the plug with lubricant.   
\- Really Hannibal ... inside a plane? ...   
Will said between nervous and funny.   
\- Predispose your mind to associate pleasure with air travel ...  
Hannibal said as he circles with the wet tip of the plug Will's entrance of Will.

Will sighed and closed his eyes. Hannibal slowly inserted the plug into Will until he was comfortable and only the butterfly could be seen decorating the delicate entrance. Will groaned.   
-It feels ... good ...  
Hannibal arranged Will's clothes and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Minutes later the stewardess appeared to warn them of the approaching landing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The door of the luxury hotel room that Hannibal had taken them to, slammed shut. Both were kissing frantically and pulling their clothes with impatience. When they were naked Hannibal lifted Will's body from the wheelchair at once.

Will's back hit the wall of the room. Will complained while kissing Hannibal, who groped with one hand for the butterfly end of the plug.

-Now ... Fuck me... now.. Hannibal ...   
Hannibal pulled out the plug and threw it to the floor. He took his member and directed it towards Will's entrance where he proceeded to penetrate him in a single movement. They moaned at the same time.

Hannibal began to penetrate  Will in quick and strong trusts. Will was excited by Hannibal's display of strength. With every thrust his member gave his prostate, Will soon reached orgasm. He tilted his head back and hit the wall while his seed painted their stomachs.

Hannibal continued to assault his body with his member. and with his mouth he sucked Will's neck. Leaving marks that tomorrow would be reddened. He wanted to mark him.

Hannibal kept trusting into Will after his own pleasure and Will groaned with hypersensitivity.   
-mmmmnnn .... mnnnnn ..   
Hannibal growled and came inside Will. Filling him with his semen. Both were panting. On legs that trembled a little because of the force of orgasm, Hannibal carried Will to the huge bed and laid him down gently.   
Hannibal stood over Will. His weight on his arms, while looking Will in the eyes. Will looked at him.   
-I love you, Hannibal ...   
-Oh, Will ...   
Hannibal captured his lips in a kiss.

 

The following weeks Hannibal showed Will all his favorite places. Places, restaurants, museums and art galleries.

Will had a routine of buying wines and certain exotic ingredients for cooking in a small place that Hannibal had shown him.

He was discreet. Will only arrived with a list of ingredients signed by Dr. Fell. He was treated as the most appreciated of customers even better under the arrogant eyes of consumers. He was alone strolling through the streets of Florence in his wheelchair. He liked to take the scenic route.

Hannibal had rented an apartment in the city. He had all the facilities that someone in his condition could need. Will was touched by the gesture.

After spending a month living in the apartment, while Will was heading towards the usual shop.  A black man  blocked his way.   
When the man spoke to him it was not in Italian.   
-Excuse me ... are you Professor Will Graham?   
Will looked at him suspiciously.   
-Who wants to know?   
The man smiled.   
-Jack Crawford of the FBI and you will come with me ...

An hour later in a small hotel room. Crawford questioned him about Hannibal. Will gave him the version he had rehearsed before traveling in case something like this happened.

-I repeat that this is a mistake ... My fiancé can not be one of the most wanted of the FBI. I have lived with him almost a year. I never saw any suspicious attitude or anything out of place !!

-Mr. Graham  look  this ...  
Jack put a folder on the table next to Will. Will opened it and his eyes widened as he saw, for the first time, Jack believed, one after the other, increasingly grotesque and dramatic photos of the crime scenes of the Chesapeake Reaper. Will breathed quickly.

His eyes filled with tears when he saw a picture of Hannibal in his prison suit and Will put his hands to his face. He said whispering and with a lump in his throat.   
-Ohhh, God! ... nooo ..

Jack closed the folder and put it away. He put a hand on his shoulder and said with some compassion.

-Calm down ... You would not know ... they are never what they seem.

Will cried and when he looked up to see Jack's eyes, his broken voice and his face full of tears, he said very low.   
-I will help you.

Jack must be careful. He was alone in that investigation. He wad on his own. Kate Prunell had made a hell of his life because of Hannibal's escape. She blamed him for the ineptitude in finding the cannibal. Jack's pride impelled him to clean his name and that of his Unity. He had to catch him himself.

Jack returned his cell phone to Will and without letting go, he said.   
-A desolate place. Without people. Where he can not escape and unarmed. Okay?   
Will nodded. And he took a deep breath before dialing Hannibal's number.   
-I have an idea of where it should be ...   
Will cleared his throat and closed his eyes. The call connected.   
-Will? ... Are you okay? ... It's late. Do you want me to pick you up? ...   
-Hello honey ... No ... I'm fine, love.

On the other side of the line Hannibal tensed. Will never used nicknames like those with him. He always called him by his name. Something was not right. Hannibal did not take long to answer.   
-Is everything ok, honey ... where are you?   
-It's a surprise, love ... Come to the catacombs that you showed me last week ... I'll be waiting for you ...   
Will said affectionately. His voice did not denote anything strange. Jack looked at him carefully. A tear ran down Will's cheek.

-Do i have to bring something ... special?   
-A red rose, baby ...   
-Ahh ... I will not be long, my love ...   
Hannibal said coquettishly before hanging up.   
Will looked at Jack. And with a trembling voice he  said.   
-It's done...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The catacombs were dark and wet. Will was cold. Jack was behind him. They had descended with great caution. Darkness enveloped them. Will listened to Jack's breathing. Both looked towards the dim lights that illuminated some parts of the gloomy corridor full of columns. Hannibal would arrive at any moment.

Jack had his regulation weapon. Will was unarmed and in his wheelchair. Jack thought he would not intervene if things got complicated with Lecter. Things could only end in two ways in Jack's mind: wounded Lecter or dead Lecter. Both options appealed to Jack.

Suddenly and without having heard a single sound appeared Hannibal coming out of the shadows next to a luminary that was in a column. His  face dark and his posture threatening. Jack spoke to him from the darkness.   
\- One step forward, Lecter ...   
Hannibal ignored him.   
-Hello, Jack ... to What do I owe your visit?

Jack came out of the shadows. With one hand he pointed his gun at Hannibal and with the other he pushed Will's chair. As if he were a shield. Inside Hannibal a whirlwind of anger broke out when he saw Jack using Will that way.   
-Trow all your weapons ..

Hannibal tilted his head to the side and smiled. His hands in the pockets of his pants.   
-Or what Jack? ... will you shoot me? ...

Will froze, he began to sweat and breathe quickly. Jack aimed the gun at his head and the cold metal pressed lightly on the back of his skull.

Hannibal showed his teeth. He was a shark and he had smelled blood ... Jack's ... It would be shed by him that night ...

Will looked terrified into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal threw a curved knife that he took from his pocket to the ground and raised his hands in surrender. Jack smiled showing his teeth.   
-kick it  ...   
Hannibal obeyed. With the tip of his shoe he pushed the knife until it went to rest at Will's feet.   
-Pick it up ,Professor Graham ..   
Ordered Jack. Will reached down and took it. Jack took it off and moved slowly towards Hannibal leaving Will behind watching the scene, terrified.

Jack maneuvered Hannibal's arms behind his back as he pointed the gun at him. Hannibal gave Jack a nudge that caused him to drop the weapon, losing it in the shadows.

They started struggling. Hannibal knocked him to the ground  with his fists ,Jack  got the knife out of his pocket. He opened it but Hannibal gave him a headbutt that stunned him and took his knife. Jack twisted his arm and the knife flew away not so far.

Will was breathing hard. Not knowing what to do.

They were still fighting on the ground. Hannibal's lip was broken and Jack's nose was bleeding profusely. Jack was on the floor with Hannibal on top of him.

Will looked at the knife on the floor and approached it. He took it in his hand.   
-Quick .. Professor Graham ... Use the knife .. get .. him .. off ... of me!!   
Jack said as he struggled with Hannibal trying to strangle him.   
\- Hannibal ...   
Will whispered.

Hannibal was distracted for a second at Will's voice and Jack took advantage and managed to turning tables. Now he was strangling Hannibal with his hands around his neck, while immobilizing him with his weight on the cold, wet floor.

Hannibal's hands were trying to remove Jack's large hands from his neck. The lack of air was taking away his strength.

Hannibal was beginning to cough.   
-Quick! ... Give me the knife! ...   
Jack yelled. Will reacted and moved toward them in his chair. Jack looked into Hannibal's eyes.   
-You die now, motherfucker ...   
Jack said to Hannibal in a very low and threatening tone.

But Jack's eyes opened almost to the maximum and out of his mouth came small gasps. Hannibal could breathe and saw Jack's face approaching as he collapsed on top of him.

Will trembled. Hannibal with  effort took off him Jack's dead weight and could see the handle of the knife coming out of the back of Jack's neck. He turned to Will and knelt in front of him to take his face in his hands.   
-Will ... are you ... are you okay?

Hannibal was still panting from the effort of breathing and coughed a little.

Will nodded and Hannibal kissed him sweetly. They hugged each other very hard and Hannibal sighed in Will's hair.   
He put his hand in a pocket of his pants and pulled out a battered rosebud. Will smiled with tears in his eyes. They embraced.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shamefully promote my country... And share with you a beautiful experience i had...

Chapter 16

They left Florence that same night. They took all their possessions and fled. Hannibal put the apartment up for sale through a real state agency. They traveled by plane to a small Central American country.

The idea was  Will's. In international news the fake news placed it as a country in crisis and in the process of civil war. But the big news networks after a few months published the truth the country was calm after a failed coup attempt.

Now, in the circumstances in which the region was located, it was the safest and most stable place.

Will thought it would be perfect. No one in the FBI would believe that they would be in a small country, poor in monetary resources. Because of Hannibal's lifestyle, they would think of Europe. But the country was a natural paradise. Will could rest from the noise and movement of the big cities.

Hannibal bought a villa on a private beach that was inside a natural reserve.

Will loved him. He enjoyed nature and Hannibal loved to see the fascination in Will's face. The place was beautiful and the people friendly. Hannibal thought they would spend a good time here before traveling to Cuba. Unless Will wanted to stay. They still did not talk about the future. They enjoyed their days together.

On a  September night they were both on the second floor balcony taking  fresh air. They looked towards the sea. Hannibal noticed a lump on the water and then another appeared near it.  
Hannibal got up quickly.  
-Will ... Quickly...come with me ..  
-What's wrong?  
-You will see.  
Hannibal smiled and began to push the wheelchair to the beach.

On the beach there was a fishing boat. Hannibal took Will in his arms and deposited him in one of the boat benches. He folded the chair and placed it on the back of the boat.

Hannibal sat next to Will. His arm around his waist to give him support.

There were several lumps in the water. They were pretty big.  
-Hannibal ... What is that?  
A nervous Will asked. Hannibal told him in a low voice.  
-Be patient. Lower your voice. You will see...

They waited and in minutes  arrived at the beach hundreds of gigantic turtles. Will's mouth was open in a wide smile. Hannibal watched him and watched the noble animals reach the white sands of the beach.

As the giants moved through the sand it shone with bioluminescence. The sea had deposited plankton in the sand and at the rubbing of the fins the microscopic beings shone with greenish-blue light. It was a beautiful.

Will reached out to touch the shell of a giant that was passing by the boat. Hannibal grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear.

-They are very sensitive in their carapace. If you touch it, it will be frightened and will return to the sea. It will not deposit its eggs and these will be reabsorbed by its body. It will not return until the following year.

Will looked at him with wide eyes of amazement and interlaced his hands. They continued to watch the turtles.

One was digging the burrow for its eggs next to the boat and bathing them with sand with each stroke of its powerful fins. Hannibal smiled, showing his teeth and Will covered his mouth with one hand so as not to frighten her with his laughter.

They were surrounded by thousands of them. All the beach along several kilometers was occupied by turtles more than two meters long. There was no space in the sand for a human foot. It was  a scene from another world. 

When the turtle finished depositing its eggs and covered them, it turned to go back to the sea. Hannibal and Will moved slowly to remove the sand from their faces.

Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, who held him tightly by his shoulders. While Hannibal smelled his hair, Will turned his head and kissed his cheek. He said in his ear very softly.  
-Thanks ... this is wonderful ..

  
They kissed slowly despite some grains of sand. They would spend a few hours there until the beach was clear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will was sitting on the white sand of the beach. His wheelchair by his side. He wore flowered shorts and his skin showed a slight tan. He looked towards the sea.

The sunset was beautiful. The sun was hidden among the rocks that formed a huge C-shaped arch, seen from the sky. The reef received all the impact of the sea, leaving softer waves to caress the beach where Will was on.

He liked this place. Thanks to the little current he could lie down and rest on the waves without fear of being dragged. He stayed floating on the same spot for several minutes on his surfboard until he was bored or hungry. Then with his arms he swam to the beach that was a few meters away. He did not get far away.

On the shore he put his surfboard on the sand and  crawled next to his chair and pushed his arms to sit and wait for Hannibal to bring him some cocktail or lemonade. Other days they swam together on the gentle waters and sometimes they made love on the sand.

Will smiled up at the first stars of the night. He was still sitting on the sand. His favorite part was  nighttime. When it was very dark he began to caress the sand with his hands and it began to shine with bioluminescence. It was magical.

He heard footsteps approaching and lay down on the sand. It was Hannibal. They smiled.   
-Hello ...   
-Dinner is ready ..   
-Could it wait a moment?   
-Yes ...   
Hannibal said descending slowly on Will to kiss him. His tongue tasted inside Will's mouth as his hand slipped into his shorts to caress his buttocks. Will groaned when he felt Hannibal squeeze them and his hand went down to where the plug was.

Hannibal stopped kissing him to undress. He took off his linen shirt, shorts, and sandals and then took off Will's shorts.

Hannibal gently slid the plug out and then into Will several times. Will panted a little. Hannibal took out the plug and deposited it on his clothes.   
-Hannibal ... mmmmnnn ... come here ...   
Hannibal took both of Will's hands and held them on either side of his head leaning on the soft, wet sand, intertwining his fingers as he kissed him unhurriedly. Then with one hand he took his member and slowly entered Will.

He took Will's hand again. Hannibal made love to him slowly. With soft trust s that brushed Will's prostate bringing him closer to the edge of ecstasy.

They both moaned and breathed the same air. Their mouths close but without kissing, caressing. This continued for several minutes. Their bodies sweated. Letting himself be carried away without haste to the orgasm, rather enjoying the pleasure together.

Then Will took the lobe of Hannibal's ear between his teeth and began to suck it and nibble under the ear. Hannibal was panting on Will's neck. He accelerated the speed of the thrusts and came inside Will, trembling with the power of orgasm.

The friction between their bodies was delicious. Will was very close. Mewling without control. He felt Hannibal fill his insides with his seed and climaxed without warning, tilting his head back. His lips parted in a scream that failed to escape.

They rested a bit and Hannibal bring him to orgasm with his mouth once more. Then they returned to the villa to shower and dine.

 

A week later on the beach, Will was in his chair looking towards the horizon. Hannibal was a few steps away from  watching him.

Will closed his eyes and smiled. His face to the sky. His curls ruffled by the sea wind.

Hannibal felt something bloom in his chest for the first time in a long time. He sigh.

The hand in his pocket played with a small box of blue felt that contained a silver ring with a small opal jewel in the center. No more beautiful than Will's eyes when he woke up every morning.

On a small private beach inside a reserve called "Los Cocos", in a small and unsuspected country called Nicaragua, two souls who had suffered a lot in this life finally found something they could call happiness.

 

                                               The End


End file.
